


Painting Earl's Freckles

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Bukkake, Cecearlos - Freeform, Facials, Multi, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos fulfill one of Earl's fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Earl's Freckles

He frowned to himself in concentration, slipping two fingers through the ropes that crossed over Cecil’s chest, smiling when they fit perfectly without any real struggle. Carlos had Cecil sitting at the foot of his bed, feet planted on the floor while he tied him up with purple ropes, making patterns with the knots and different lengths. The radio host’s cock was already hard from the anticipation of what would be happening tonight and he shuddered and whimpered whenever Carlos let the tips of his fingers play over the shaft, mewling at him, looking over Carlos’ naked body.

“How does it feel, slut?” Carlos asked, running a hand through Cecil’s hair when he was finished binding his arms behind his back.

“Ngh…good,” he whispered, rolling his hips forward, flinching when Carlos clipped his ear sharply in punishment. “Ah!”

“Not yet,” Carlos warned, gesturing to Cecil’s erection. “If I catch you rubbing it against your thighs again then you get  _nothing_. Understand?”

“Carlos…”

“Understand?”

“…White,” Cecil finally said with a nod of his head. Carlos smiled and kissed him on the lips, stroking his cheek before holding up a white ball gag.

“I’m going to gag you now. Do you remember yes and no?” He smiled when Cecil winked his left eye and he cooed, slipping the ball between willing teeth, strapping it behind his head lovingly, kissing the tip of his nose. “Now wait here…and don’t move, slut.”

Cecil mewled but nodded, his heart racing as he watched Carlos leave the room. It was hard stopping himself from rubbing his erection against his thighs but he wanted to make Carlos happy and so he held still for as long as he could. He tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling, coming up with a scenario where the beautiful Half-Elf Alchemist decides to take the dashing Elf and the human princeling as his own personal slaves back home, subjecting them to all kinds of filthy tests and sexual posi…

His thoughts stopped when he heard footsteps and he moaned loudly behind his gag when he saw Carlos step back into the room, leading along a blindfolded and heavily bound Earl behind him. Earl was stark naked, arms tied in a similar fashion behind his back like Cecil’s. A blindfold covered his eyes and he groaned as he walked, wincing whenever Carlos gave his leash a sharp tug.

The leash was connected to a ring slid down onto the base of his leaking erection, preventing him from actually cumming with it on so tight.

“Color?” Carlos asked over his shoulder.

“Olive,” Earl answered gruffly and the scientist nodded, leading him over to where Cecil sat, forcing Earl to kneel so that his side was facing Cecil, giving the other a nice profile view of his body.

Carlos smiled, running his fingers through Earl’s red hair, looking over at Cecil. “Now…this is what’s going to happen. This little whore is going to suck my cock and take my semen all over his slutty little face. When I’m done then I’ll come and get you and jerk you off until you add yours to his face too. Understand?” Cecil winked his left eye and Carlos smiled, placing a hand on Earl’s cheek as he said, “Cecil thinks it’s a good idea to mark you like the whore you are.”

Earl’s cheeks burned a bright red and he bit his bottom lip, trying and failing to swallow down the moan bubbling in his chest. He licked his lips, leaning his head into the palm of Carlos’ hand. “Please…fuck my mouth, Master.”

“Good boy,” Carlos purred, placing a hand at the back of Earl’s head, gripping the hair there before pulling him forward, his other hand holding the base of his cock to keep it steady.

Cecil watched with dark eyes as Earl took Carlos’ cock into his mouth. Biting down on his gag, he groaned, struggling not to thrust his hips forward in time with Carlos’ own thrusts. He loved the way Carlos became so serious and analytical whenever he was in charge. His voice always became softer and yet threatening in his own way. Cecil idly wondered if Carlos used this voice with the younger scientists during an experiment and the idea made him shudder.

Earl always liked things a little rougher and he was already bobbing his head back and forth, encouraging Carlos to thrust faster and deeper into his mouth and throat. He gurgled and slurped, his tongue running over the hot flesh in need, uncaring of the saliva and pre-cum that dribbled down his chin and onto his heaving chest. He opened his mouth and throat wide, groaning as he shook his head side to side, burying his nose into Carlos’ pubic hair, nostrils flaring as he took in his scent.

“Oh God…” Carlos hissed. He couldn’t help but press Earl’s face against him, holding the redhead there as he started to actually  _swallow_ around the head of his cock, pressing around it in such a beautiful and dirty way. The sensation was wonderful and for a brief moment Carlos almost changed his plans and allowed himself to cum down his throat. A weak mewl from Cecil however woke him from his euphoria and he hissed, yanking on Earl’s hair to pull him off of his cock, stroking himself as he held him still.

Oh Masters of us all…Earl looked so beautiful and needy, his mouth open as Carlos came on his face. Most of the semen landed on his forehead and cheek, some sliding down onto his nose and his sore looking lips. Cecil watched as Earl stuck his tongue out, licking at any of the substance that was close enough for him to do so.

Carlos smiled, patting Earl’s head before going to get Cecil. “Ready?” he asked. He smiled when Cecil winked his left eye and he kissed his gagged lips, pulling him up onto his feet, taking a gentle but firm grip of his shaft, tugging him over to the still kneeling Earl. Moving behind him, Carlos placed one hand on Cecil’s hip, the other starting to stroke his erection.

“Color?”

“Olive,” Earl croaked.

“Good boy…”

Cecil panted and groaned against his gag, hissing as he started to drool from Carlos’ thumb playing over the head, rubbing the pre-cum over it, teasing the shaft with the tips of his fingers. He gave the shaft a few gentle squeezes and he trembled, turning his face away.

“Look at him when you cum,” Carlos whispered and Cecil was forced to look down again, mewling as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm, leaning heavily against Carlos for support when he felt his legs starting to get weak.

Earl moaned loudly when he felt Cecil’s semen hitting him on the face, panting heavily as he opened his mouth, licking his lips gratefully once again. “Fuck…” he whispered.

“Good?” Carlos teased.

“Please…I need to cum!”

Carlos removed Cecil’s gag, rubbing the panting radio host’s jaw with a hand. “Do you think Earl deserves to cum?”

“Ye-yes…”

“Why?”

“Because…because he’s a good little slut.” He sighed in relief when Carlos undid several of the knots, freeing his arms.

“Make him cum,” Carlos commanded.

“Please?” Earl whimpered, thrusting his cock forward.

Cecil smiled and knelt down in front of him. He removed the ring from his erection carefully, hushing him when Earl whined at the sensation. He kissed Earl on the lips, stroking him with one hand. He ran his tongue over his filthy cheek, cleaning the semen off of his face while jerking him off. “Cum for me, Early…”

Carlos smiled when Earl obeyed several moments later and he moved to undo the knots around the scoutmaster’s body, pressing a kiss to the top of his sweaty head. “Was that what you wanted?” he asked, removing Earl’s blindfold. He laughed when Earl grabbed his wrist, yanking him down to kneel beside him, smothering him in sloppy kisses. “Earl! Stop!”

“That was…wonderful,” Earl purred, grabbing Cecil to do the same, making the radio host squeal in laughter and weak protest. “But now I think we need a shower,” he laughed, wincing when Cecil lightly slapped his cheek.


End file.
